


Tomorrow's Reign

by SoulOfAFangirl684



Series: KH Drabbles [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Homecoming, Responsibilities, Self-Reflection, Takes place between KH2 and DDD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoulOfAFangirl684/pseuds/SoulOfAFangirl684
Summary: He wasn't meant to be king.
Relationships: Mickey Mouse/Minnie Mouse (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: KH Drabbles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883137
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Tomorrow's Reign

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorXIII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorXIII/gifts).



> I’m dedicating this extra little drabble to a user named DoctorXIII, who left a comment on the last KH drabble I did requesting that I write something similar for King Mickey. While I stopped officially taking requests a while back, (just for time and motivation reasons) this one piqued my interest. I’d never considered writing anything Mickey-centric before... This is what I came up with.

He wasn’t meant to be king.

As Mickey walked down the garden path leading up to the grand entrance to Disney Castle, the cheers were deafening. Donald, Goofy, Jiminy, and Chip and Dale… They’d all rushed on ahead, excited to be home for more than a crisis-fueled visit. And it wasn’t that Mickey wasn’t happy to be back. He just didn’t want his own joy to be caged by the walls of his castle.

… _The_ castle. He couldn’t say he’d ever really felt like it was _his_.

King Mickey wasn’t made for the lifestyle of a monarch. His reign was something he’d inherited. But his wild, wandering ways couldn’t be curbed by these new responsibilities.

He loved his people. He loved his world. And he wanted to protect them from the evils he knew lurked out there. He couldn’t be prepared for that role if he remained fastened to this castle.

But it was hard to hold onto those worries as he climbed the steps to where his queen was waiting for him. Minnie was as refined as ever. She didn’t run down the stairs to meet him. But he saw the buzz of excitement in the way she clasped her hands in front of her as he got closer. And he added an extra little skip to his step, bounding up the last few stairs to clasp those hands in his own, leaning in until just the tips of their noses touched. In that moment, he felt it more strongly than ever. It was good to be home.

The rest of the day was enough of a whirlwind to keep even his adventuring mind occupied. He tried to dissuade Donald and Goofy from helping out with the preparations for his welcome feast—they had just returned from an adventure of their own, after all—but they were downright excited to have a hand in it.

Mickey smiled a little sadly as they ran off to commune with Daisy—the castle’s unofficial grand organizer of celebrations like this. He couldn’t help feeling a little guilty. He knew it was a full-time job sometimes for his subordinates to keep track of him.

He wasn’t meant to be king…

His old master had basically told him as much when his studies with the Keyblade reached a more serious stage.

“You will soon be responsible for more lives than just your own,” Yen Sid had said sternly one afternoon. “The path of the warrior or the path of the monarch? It will be your duty to decide. Both may be within your capabilities. But there are always sacrifices to be made when trying to play two roles at once.”

This afternoon had stuck with him, even though Master Yen Sid was always stern. Mickey couldn’t remember how he’d responded quite as clearly. He had not yet been crowned and had been doing his best not to let his mind linger on the future. He was sure he’d brushed off the concerns in his usual cheery manner. Deflected with some line about the training making him a better ruler than he would have been otherwise. As if it was a king’s job to be on the front lines…

He nodded at a row of animated brooms marching by him on his way to his chambers, another training mishap during his time with Yen Sid. What could he say? Mickey was an explorer by nature. His teacher liked to give him each lesson step by step. But Mickey tended to take the first step and run with it, feeling out the magic’s finer points and potential for himself. It was a very trial and error style of learning. Suitable for a personal journey meant for self-discovery… Not so much for running a kingdom.

By the time he reached his desk, his footsteps were dragging. His usual enthusiasm was all but gone. He plopped down in the overlarge chair. His desk planner—which he’d also animated to life—helpfully slipped a blank scroll of paper in front of him.

He was still seated at that desk, lifeless pen still poised over a mostly blank scroll, when Minnie walked through the door however long after. She took one look at him and brought a gloved hand up to cover her chuckle. “I’ve just heard from Daisy… The dinner should be ready soon. She sent me to check on the guest of honor. So… how’s the speech coming along?”

The king sighed, but there was a fond smile on his face. He glanced down at his rough introduction. “I want everyone to know what’s going on… But I don’t want to scare anyone, you know? Gosh, this is tough…”

Minnie came closer with all the grace of a monarch that he so often lacked. “This world has always been so safe, but they know something’s going on. They trust you to protect them. I think you just need to have faith in us to handle whatever news you have to share.”

Somehow she always knew just what to say… And he knew she was right. His subjects were more self-sufficient than he gave them credit for. They certainly hadn’t needed his guidance to keep this place running. Even so… At her talk of this world being ‘safe…’ An image of Heartless flooding the throne room arose in his mind without his permission. He’d heard the story from one of the younger guards, mentally adding to the list of things he’d have to thank Sora for when he saw the boy again.

It was the kind of tale that made his bones itch. The need to be out there, striking down the threat personally gnawed at him from the inside, until the walls of this room were as good as the bars of a prison cell.

A gentle hand layering itself over his own snapped him out of this train of thought. He almost blushed with embarrassment as he looked up to see Minnie watching him with knowing eyes.

“Tomorrow,” she said simply, soft yet firm. “Tonight, your people need you. Tomorrow you can focus on the world outside. We’ll manage.”

“Don’t I know it,” he said fondly, twisting his hand to link his fingers through hers. Minnie had a way of keeping him on track like this. Of being able to see to the needs of _their_ people while still seeing the bigger picture.

He may not have been the best fit for king, but they could have no better queen.


End file.
